The COBRE Phase I and II awards supported the creation of a state-of-the-art facility to provide the research infrastructure for all Center investigators encompassing molecular biology, quantitative imaging, immunohistochemistry, genomics and RIA of angiotensin peptides and provided most of the resources available in our state-of-the-art facilities. One of these facilities is the Molecular, Imaging, and Analytical Core Facility which provides a comprehensive service for molecular biology, imaging and biochemistry support. The core houses instruments and equipment needed to perform advanced molecular biology, semiquantitative immunohistochemistry and bio-analytical experiments. Among the instruments used by the Core are the real-time PCR machines, automatic BioRobot for RNA extraction, ELISA, microplate reader with fluorescence and bioluminescence capabilities, a flow cytometer, an automatic immunostainer, luminometer, gammacounter, multiprobe robotic liquid handling system for large scale RIA assays, an upright and two upright and one inverted fluorescent high resolution microscopes coupled to digital cameras and software for imaging capturing and analyses, and a fully functional tissue culture facility licensed for viral work. In addition, the core is also equipped with modern equipment for HPLC separation and analysis of angiotensin peptides which combined with RIA provides a means for quantitative analysis of angiotensin peptides and other hormonal factors in plasma, tissues and urine. The Molecular, Imaging, and Analytical Core facility has contributed greatly to the research projects conducted by the investigators of the Tulane Hypertension and Renal Center and has supported training of junior faculty, postdoctoral fellows, graduate and medical students in the areas of physiology, hypertension and cardiovascular and renal diseases. These outcomes have translated to a significant increase in the number of papers published in peer reviewed journals and have contributed to competitiveness for NIH and other agencies funded by our center members. During the past 9 years, over 350 papers supported by COBRE were published, including 110 papers since 2010.